Deadliest Antidote
by SpeakerOfSilence
Summary: The Scouts hate the NegaMoon... The NegaMoon hates the scouts... But, they cannot hate each other. ReiXSapphire, others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am SpeakerofSilence, a new member of the Sailor Moon category. I have previously written in the GW/SM and DBZ/SM ones, however. So, if this isn't up to par, please don't break my spirits.

By the way, this is a ReixSapphire fic. Of course, Mamaru and Usagi will be together, as well as others if I see fit...

Also, the NegaMoon characters will have their American dub names. I can't seem to remember the Japanese ones...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except plot.

* * *

Chapter One

The city of Tokyo gleamed in neon lights as the night overtook the sky, blanketing the growing populous in darkness and stars. This growing effect spread through the streets and into the outskirts of the city, all the way up the stairs to the Hiwaka shrine, coating the Cherry Blossom trees in its black void.

"Looks like one of those nights…" A girl whispered as she finished up sweeping the temple steps. Her hair fluttered in the wind and seemed like an endless black wave in the air. Her eyes were of amethyst gems and her lips a cherry-red, contrasting well against her porcelain skin. "Minako, do you have your communicator?"

Her gaze went from her broom to a blonde haired teen sitting on the porch, her hands behind her and resting on the ground to keep her stable. Each time the wind blew, her red hair bow seemed to go along with it, but returned to its usual shape moments after. "Yeah, I have it. Why?"

The black haired girl shook her head and began to sweep again, her face remaining in its stern and emotionless expression. "I just have a feeling, that's all."

Minako walked up to the priestess and grabbed her broom, ripping it away from her grasp. "Rei, you are always so tense. Let's go get a coffee."

"A coffee at seven o'clock at night?" Rei asked, rolling her eyes and trying to get her broom back.

"It is never too late for coffee." Minako gave Rei a sympathetic look. "Come on! Since you are my best friend, I'll pay!"

Rei finally swiped her broom from Minako and sat it against a wooden pillar of the temple, mumbling some words incoherent to anyone but herself. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

As Rei and Minako purchased their hot cups of coffee, the weather outside began to shift. The once hot and humid atmosphere turned into a violent rain, the rain drops pelting the coffee shop window. The priestess sat down at a little table and began to get lost in the storm, watching the rain as it plummeted to Earth. She would have continued, but was cut short as Minako took her seat.

"What is bothering you so bad, Rei-chan?" Minako asked as she took a sip of her caramel latte. "You are acting weird."

Rei laughed and shook off her stare. "I am acting like I always do."

"Yeah, I know. You are just acting weirder than usual."

"Hmph…" Rei rubbed her head. "I think that the NegaMoon is going to attack again." Rei's eyes glazed over, her mind going back into deep thought.

"Don't worry about it! We will just kick their butt's like we usually do!" Minako threw her hands in the air to insinuate her meaning, but just succeeded in spilling hot coffee on her shirt. "Drat!"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_ Minako sat down her coffee and pulled out her orange compact. "I am glad you reminded me I had this."

Rei nodded and drank the last swig of her coffee as Minako opened her communicator, the blonde smiling ear to ear when she spoke.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Minako beamed at the brunette that frowned on the screen of the compact.

"Hey, Minako. There is an emergency."

Rei's ears perked up at this remark, realization coming to her the longer she listened.

"What is it?"

"Those bastards from the NegaMoon." Makoto spit and wiped her face, causing Minako to cringe. "They are sending demons out to attack people near the  
North District Coffee Parlor."

"Wait, we are at the…"

Rei looked away from the window, wide-eyed and full of fear. "Minako, get down!"

When those words left Rei's lips, a ball of white energy flew through the glass, sending Rei and Minako sprawled on the floor. Rei breathed steadily as her face pressed against the stone cold floor, blood beginning to cover her cheek from the broken glass shards that were moments ago compiled to make the window.

"Minako, we need to transform!" Rei murmured to her friend who was in the position a few feet away.

"Are people around?" Minako whispered back, watching the demon from the corner of her eye.

"Roll over behind the counter. I don't think people will see you there." Rei instructed as she took her feet against the monster. "I will distract this piece."

The demon was a woman, who had her brown locks tied into a bun and an orange ribbon. Her uniform was also different shades of orange and very revealing. "You dare stand against me, human?"

"I will stand against all of you demons!"

"You think I am one of those pathetic monsters?" The woman lifted her hand above her mouth and began to cackle, sending a high shrill through the streets. "I am Avery, third sister of the NegaMoon."

"And I…" Minako, now transformed as Sailor Venus, announces as she appears on the counter top. "Am Sailor Venus, soldier of love and defender of justice!"

The woman frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "So, it's one of those Sailor Scouts, I see."

"Need help, Avery?" Another woman appeared, this one wearing all green and sporting a green hairdo.

"No, but you can have some fun if you like Prisma."

"Venus love chains encircle!" Sailor Venus attacked Prisma while they had their guard down, making the two sisters scream in anger.

"Stupid brat!" Avery pulled out a whip and flung in it, making a deep crack as the leather straps buckled. "You are helpless against me!"

Rei still stood before the sisters', her legs and arms in a defense stance and eyes stern. _If the other scouts don't get here soon, I am done for. Unless I can get away to transform…_

"What are you thinking about? How you are going to die?" Avery broke Rei's thoughts, taunting her with an evil glare. "Well, thinking time is up!"

Rei winced inside as she barely saw Avery's leather whip come straight for her, wrapping its brown tentacle around her neck. The little trickle of blood from her cheek slid down her face, mixing into the newly formed wound around her neck and making Rei cry out in pain.

"Rei!" The orange clad warrior cried from her battle, only to get hit herself by Prisma's attack.

_Damn it…_ Rei clenched her neck with her hands, prying her fingertips between the leather and her flesh. _Minako… why did you say that?_

"So, that twit knows you, eh?" Avery yanked her whip and pulled Rei closer, making the pain in miko's throat twinge. "I can only imagine why."

"Avery! Prisma!"

The two warriors turned from their current occupation to face the man, who obviously, was in charge. He floated in midair, his hair a beet red and eyes an emerald green. He carried a feeling of arrogance about him, which made Rei's insides turn.

"Yes, Rubeus?" Avery and Prisma chorused, the tension on the whip never relinquishing.

"Report back immediately." Rubeus scrunched his nose as he surveyed the area, his gaze landing on the restricted girl and the warrior of love.

"We have something that might interest you." Avery taunted, pulling her whip twice to make Rei grunt.

"Why would she interest me?"

"Well," Avery snickered in Rei's direction as she planned out her words. "It has been made apparent that blondie knows her, which might help us to discovering the scouts."

Rubeus rubbed his chin and snickered, eyeing Rei with a sense of excitement running through his veins. _Diamond will definitely be pleased if she can help us find the scouts…_ "Bring her."

After speaking those few words, Rubeus disappeared, not even as much leaving a trace that he ever arrived. Rei, looked over to Minako who lay beaten on the ground, eyes twitching slightly from pain.

"We…will…save…you…" Was the last thing Rei saw Minako mouth as she was carried off by the NegaMoon, her blood trickling down to the glass covered floor…

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned with the next installment. Thank you to all that have reviewed. I write this chapter for you.

I am also taking request for other couples. Rei/Sapphire and Usagi/Mamaru are permanent and cannot be altered.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two

Rei awoke in time, her eyes barely cracking open enough to scan her prison. She tried to remember what got her here, but everything that occurred in the coffee shop seemed so distant from where she was now.

However, where she was meant little to the miko, for she found it irrelevant to what could be. She feared more of what could happen to her, and what the enemy would do in exchange for information. She was more scared that she would be forced to tell them her most kept secret. The scout's secret.

After her vision cleared, she began to survey her surroundings, only to realize that she had nothing to be surrounded by. She seemed to be floating in a black and purple void, nothing else, just empty space. Her hands and feet rested on nothing, only lifted by an invisible force that carried her through a vast ocean.

"Finally, you're awake."

Rei made not effort to see the owner of the shrill voice, for she didn't care. Her body ached and bruises covered her legs, making her look like she had been through a train wreck. Everything just seemed hopeless, because escaping was definitely out of the question.

"I was about to come awaken you. Prince Diamond is getting rather impatient."

"Well, we don't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" Rei retorted, sarcasm echoing through the chamber. She turned to see the one to summon her was a woman, clothed in a black dress and wielding a pink fan.

"I wouldn't recommend speaking to his highness in that tone. He is a powerful man." The woman spoke, arrogance pouring out with her words. She flung open her fan and covered the lower half of her face, eyeing Rei with pity and disgust. "Follow me."

Rei reluctantly stood up and began to walk; utterly surprised that she was able to due to there being no gravity. "I guess this is where my trial begins…"

* * *

Minako gazed out of Makoto's apartment window, her eyes glazing over as she watched the town below. It was still storming, the rain pummeled the citizens below as they carried their umbrellas, walking to work and to the supermarket in haste. Today seemed almost planned, almost fitting her current mood.

"Minako, cheer up." Makoto chided from the kitchen, pulling out a fresh batch of brownies from the oven.

"How can I?" Minako laughed sarcastically. "My best friend was taken by the NegaMoon, and it's my fault."

Ami, who was sitting in the recliner beside the coach Minako presently sat on, placed her book down on her knee, the pages resting softly on her skin. "Don't blame yourself. It was two against one."

"It wasn't anyone's fault. Everything just all happened at once and it was impossible to control." Usagi chimed in, cramming a donut in her mouth.

Minako still remained silent, not moving from her window seat.

"Maybe this is how fate planned it to be." Makoto walked into the living area and sat the cookies on the table, almost immediately being mauled by Usagi. "Everything happens for a reason."

"How could this possibly be a good thing?" Minako turned and looked at her friends in disbelief. "There is no way, no how, that this is good!"

Makoto sat on the other side of the couch, giving Minako a sympathetic look. "I didn't say that the reason would be good."

* * *

"So, this is her?"

"Yes, Prince Diamond, the girl Avery and Prisma captured."

Rei was shoved to the ground by the woman, her worn-out knees hitting the black marble floor. For a moment, the miko almost winced, but stopped herself, knowing she could show no pain.

"Thank you, Emerald." Rei looked up to see a man walking toward her, his silver hair swaying with every step he took. His glare held nothing but evil and malice, making Rei fear more for her friends, her princess.

"It has been made known to me that one of the Sailor Scouts knows you." Prince Diamond strolled around Rei's still form, her face looking towards the floor. "So, I believe you can help us discover who the Sailor Scouts are."

Rei laughed loudly, making everyone in the room pause. "You are out of your mind."

At this comment, Emerald took liberty in silencing her, by sharply kicking her in the side. Rei grabbed her abdomen and coughed loudly, blood coming out in droplets.

"Don't you dare talk to his highness that way!"

"I will speak to whoever I chose, however I chose!" Rei jeered back, looking up from her current position and giving Emerald a glare. But, before she could strike again, Diamond stopped her, sticking his arm out in front of her chest.

"Emerald, calm yourself." The Prince got on one knee and looked at Rei sternly, his eyes never changing from their state. "You can either tell us now, and no more harm will come to you. Or, you can not tell us now, and we will eventually get it out of you by force. We will not hesitate to hurt you in any way."

Rei sat up slowly, her body aching more with every passing moment. "All I have to say," She spit forcefully, a huge splurge of blood landing on the ground. "Is bring it on."

* * *

Rei awoke some time later, her head pounding and bloody. _Bastard knocked me out… _The girl clenched her fists and grumbled, sitting up to analyze her wounds. _Well, let's see… bruised legs, blood covered skull, scratched face… what more could I possibly want?_

"So, you are the girl that everyone is talking about." Rei spun around to meet her visitor, arriving much like Emerald did in the void. Except, it was a man this time, not the noisy woman who had so brutally attacked her earlier and whom Rei had royally grown to hate.

"Um, who are you?" Rei questioned, her words sounding like poison.

"I am Sapphire. You previously met my brother, Prince Diamond." He spoke, his voice sounding more peaceful than his counterpart.

"Well, your brother and I aren't exactly on good terms." Rei informed him while attempting to clean her wounds with a shred of cloth from her shirt. "And neither are we."

Sapphire seemed unmoved by this comeback, but actually seemed to understand. "My brother really isn't a bad person."

Rei grumbled lightly, the blood from her scalp starting to slow down. "Tell that to me after my head heals and isn't split open."

"Hmm…" The man hummed aloud, walking around the small room. "Very well. But, just remember that he isn't himself."

She looked at the man, still not wanting to believe him, but felt as though he was being sincere._ I can tell he is telling me the truth… I can see it in his eyes…_

His eyes were different. Unlike everyone else's, they held a glint to them that wasn't filled with hate or destruction, they held something more. Those cerulean-blue eyes had something behind them.

"So, have you thought about it?"

Rei was slightly taken aback, not expecting him to ask her this. She mostly expected him to beat her, or something else that would scar her already tattered body, but he didn't. Instead, he asked her what she was going to do. Odd.

"I am going to keep my mouth shut."

"Are you scared of what they could do to you?"

This question was a two-sided one. Of course, she was terrified of what the NegaMoon could do to her, but she was more afraid of what they could do to their princess.

"Yes, I am."

He walked over to where Rei sat on the dungeon floor, crouching beside her. "Then why are you not going to say anything?"

"My fear for myself is nothing compared to my fear that my queen will be killed. To me that is worse than death."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the year and a half delay. I will try to update more frequently. Thank you to all my reviewers, and if there is still anyone reading this, this is for you.

Silence.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Three

Minako could only cry as the rain continued to pelt her window, drowning out her cries with its soft, pitter-patter. It was dark out, the moon shining through her window with a brilliance she would normally enjoy, but under the circumstances she found it completely irreverent.

Usagi was tormented with guilt, as were the other girls. When would their friend be returned to them? When would they be able to get Rei-chan back? Their team and friendship needed the fire wielder returned, alive.

Luna and Artemis were beginning to do their research, as was Ami, all trying to discover a way to bring Rei back. It was hard though, seeing as the NegaMoon was extremely difficult to infiltrate. They had been trying to find a way to rid the world of them before Rei's abduction, now the investigation was in full scale.

It hurt her deeply to remember Usagi's reaction to Rei's kidnapping. She was instantly moved to tears, falling to the ground and holding herself as she wept. Now, Minako reasoned, Usagi was trying to be optimistic and strong for everyone else, and none of the girls had seen her cry since that night. Of course, who knew what happened behind closed doors.

What if Rei cracked? Would she let out their valuable secret, putting themselves and the world in danger at any given moment? Or worse, would Rei die protecting something that was ultimately larger than herself?

Minako didn't really want to think about either scenario.

* * *

Sapphire had left her soon after she explained herself, and Rei knew he had probably gone straight to Diamond. She still felt like crap and was filthy with her own blood, but there was nothing she could do at this point. Everything was out of her hands and into the enemies. Her very life was in their control.

She thoroughly hoped that she wouldn't break under pressure and pain, and she would be damned if she did. She was the Scout of Mars, soldier of fire and war. If anyone could handle the interrogation and torture, Rei believed it to be herself. She was sure that somewhere in her past life she was prepared mentally and physically for situations like these. However, the Silver Millennium is a complete mystery to everyone, so she couldn't be entirely positive.

Rei picked at her jeans, which were now encrusted with blood, trying to calm herself while she pondered. What sorts of torture methods would they try to draw out information with? Would it be physical or mental? Maybe emotion pain? She had to keep reminding herself that evil foes prior to the NegaMoon had used brainwashing, so anything was considered a possibility.

What were her friends doing right now? What about her grandfather and Yuuichiro? She hoped that they weren't too worried, but at the same time, hoped that the former was plotting a way to return her home. But most of all, she hoped they had faith in her to keep the secret safe.

"Miss?"

She turned around to see Sapphire again, this time standing (if that is possible in the abyss, she couldn't help but think) a few feet in front of her. Now that she wasn't in shock at her abduction, Rei took the time to notice his Dark blue hair. She couldn't help but remember Ami.

"What do you want?" She spat, watching as his face remained unchanged.

"Here." He tossed her an apple, which fell neatly in her two cupped hands.

It took Rei a moment to realize that he had done something nice for her, and before she could say anything, Sapphire disappeared.

"Weird." She mumbled, but soon after began to eat the apple greedily, not realizing how hungry she had grown. It surprised her how much better she felt after eating it, even though it was hardily an impact on her empty stomach.

Before she could relax, or relax with the given circumstances, Emerald appeared again, her stupid fan in front of her face.

"Well, well…" She cackled, making Rei grimace. She was grating on the nerves. "It appears that his majesty wants to test your loyalty, again."

"Hmmm, let's get started then." The black haired girl stood up and crossed her arms, staring defiantly at Emerald. "I am eagerly waiting to see what you got in store."

Emerald frowned at the small impact she made on Rei's level of fear. "You won't be saying that when we are done with you."

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. It was hard to mistake it for anything else. It was even harder for him to watch on as his granddaughter lay amongst the pools of it.

Someone was hurting her, smashing her sides with their booted foot. He could see a woman laughing, watching as a red haired man injured his beloved Rei. She was crying, but no screams of agony seemed to pour from her lips. Subconsciously, he thanked the Gods for making everything in his dreams silent, for he couldn't bear listening to Rei cry.

A white haired man came upon her now, staring at her broken form on the ground. He was saying something to her, asking a question maybe? His little girl made no move to respond. The red haired man continued to shuffle her around with his feet as the woman continued to cackle to herself.

Then suddenly, Rei spoke, and the violence stopped. However, his granddaughter smiled as if mocking them, and the beatings pressed forward.

Sitting up in a sweat, he quickly began to panic, pushing back his sheets in an effort to vacate his bed. There was no way that dream could be real. His granddaughter was safe and sound in bed, completely ignorant to the nightmarish scene he had just witnessed.

As he barreled through the temple and reached Rei's room, he could only pray that it was all just a dream. His hopes were quickly dashed though when Rei's bed was found vacant.

* * *

"Why do you not say anything?" Rubeus kicked Rei in the side, making her flip onto her stomach. The girl said nothing, only making him more furious. "I just don't understand this!"

The beatings continued, Emerald laughing in the background the entire time. The Weird Sisters even decided to pay a visit and watch the brutal scene. Of course, none of them felt pity for the accomplice of the Sailor Soldiers.

"Say something!" Rubeus commanded. "Who are the Sailor Scouts?"

Rei was on her back now, ignoring the pain in her sides and chest. No matter the pain, she was still going to oblige to Rubeus' wishes.

"Fuck you," She smiled, taunting them with her carefree response. "Fuck you, and your entire damn clan!"

Rubeus was about to go at it again, but Diamond stopped him with his hand, gazing down at Rei again to see why she wouldn't say anything. He just couldn't comprehend how a human girl could withstand so much pain and still not crack to their demands.

"Why do you refuse us?" He questioned calmly, looking down to her battered form. "You know deep inside that it is futile."

She smirked again. "That's where you are wrong. I know I can beat you. I know you can never make me say anything."

With a glare and one last swift kick, Rei was knocked unconscious.

Diamond could barely contain his anger. Why wouldn't she tell them anything? He needed to know who these scouts were, not just for the family, but for himself. He needed to find out who Sailor Moon was.

"What do you wanna do with the tart?" Rubeus asked, nudging her with his foot. He was extremely angry that this woman could withstand his beatings. If it were all on his terms, he would just kill her, but Diamond wouldn't let him.

"Take her to Sapphire. I want her to be somewhat recovered so she can go through the same thing tomorrow. If she dies, then our only lead to the identity to the Sailor Scouts is gone."

The red haired man watched Diamond walk away, leaving him, Emerald, and the Weird Sisters with Rei.

"I don't want to take her to Sapphire. One of ya'll do it." He commanded to his minions, all of which looked disgusted at the mentioning of it.

"Oh my God, you expect me to get blood on my outfit?" Catzi asked Rubeus, as if her outfit were more sacred than anything.

He rolled his eyes.

"Prizma, you do it then. I know you like that stupid Alchemist anyway."

"No, I don't! Besides, you're the man. You do it!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Last time I checked," Rubeus stalked towards Prizma, glaring at her. "I was in command of you. Do as I say."

The aforementioned woman watched as her leader and sisters walked away, leaving her with the broken girl.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

Usagi didn't know what to say. She had never been in this position.

Grandpa Hino stared at her as he awaited his answer, a sadness in his eyes that the blonde hadn't seen before. She hadn't thought of his reaction to Rei's disappearance, and as a result, did not have an answer prepared when he asked her for his granddaughter's whereabouts. What was she supposed to tell him? That the NegaMoon came and stole his granddaughter, who is Sailor Mars, and that she is unsure if she will ever return?

That didn't seem like the best idea.

"I think Rei is just staying at Minako's house." Usagi lied, smiling at Grandpa Hino. "I'm sure she is fine. She's probably just trying to relax a little after her exams."

He gave her a doubtful look. "I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" She asked innocently, trying to make her involvement that much less in the old man's mind.

"I had a dream last night," He swallowed. "She was being beaten by these strange people. There was blood everywhere."

It took all Usagi had not to cry.

"It was too real to be just a dream." He rubbed his eyes. "I just hope that my sweet Rei comes back to me. I have already contacted officials, but they say kidnapped individuals are very rare to discover, alive anyway."

He gave Usagi a small smile before continuing. "But, if she is at Minako's, will you please tell her to come home?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I will."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
